


Faulty Wiring

by gdragondance (xxxibgdrgndnc)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgdrgndnc/pseuds/gdragondance
Summary: Seunghyun’s new apartment leaves a lot to be desired, but really all he wants is Daesung in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [tumblr](http://gdragondance.tumblr.com/post/120915638350/faulty-wiring-a-short-not-famous-todae-au-1700) with minor edits, because I can't just let something live. Original post date June 7th, 2015.

“It’s not like it’s the Ritz or anything,” Seunghyun confesses, taking the steps two at a time. “But the electricity works. That’s all I need, really.”

He reaches the final landing and waits, unable to keep himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet.

On the landing below, Daesung grins before climbing the next set of stairs. “Running water?” he suggests. “Taking a shower isn’t important to you?”

“Eh, it just needs to run for a minute or so before it stops looking brown.” Seunghyun pulls Daesung into a one-armed hug when he joins him at the top of the steps. “And I figured I’d just use yours instead,” he says against his temple with a wicked grin.

Daesung playfully shoves him away, and Seunghyun pushes the bar on the door to the hallway, Daesung following closely behind. They walk past rooms 50-57 before Seunghyun stops at 58, or what used to say 58, before the plating on the 8 fell away, leaving just a faint imprint of the number on the paneling instead.

“It’s not much,” Seunghyun says again, working his key in the door. “Really, it’s not. So far I have a couch and TV. The cable isn’t even set up yet.” He opens the door. “Ta-da!”

He flips the light switch, casting the bare room in harsh light. It’s just a bulb hanging from the ceiling; it doesn’t even have a cover on it. There’s a kitchenette to the immediate right with a small, scratched-up countertop, and a living area directly ahead, with the aforementioned couch and television situated against opposite walls. A yellow curtain that probably used to be white and looks about as thin as a cotton sheet is hanging on a crooked rod in front of a window that shouldn’t look frosted in the middle of July.

“Bedroom’s through there.” Seunghyun points to the closed door on the left, right before the couch. “Bathroom’s connected to the bedroom. I know it’s dreary but give me a couple weeks and–”

Daesung slips off his shoes before taking a running start and flopping on the couch. He mumbles something into the cushions, but Seunghyun can’t catch it.

“What?”

Daesung rolls over and puts his hands behind his head. “I said I like it.”

It’s too much, Daesung sprawled out on _Seunghyun’s_ couch in _Seunghyun’s_ apartment like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Seunghyun hopes one day it’ll be _their_ couch in _their_ apartment – maybe this one, maybe another one – but right now, this is good.

The light flickers.

“What was that about the electricity working?” Daesung jokes.

Seunghyun squints at the ceiling. “I think I just need to change the bulb.”

**  
***  
**

No more checking the time every thirty seconds while they have their pants around their ankles in the living room of one of their families’ houses when nobody else is home. 

No more cupping hands over each other’s mouths when one of them gets a little too loud after everyone else has gone to bed. 

No more looking the other’s parents in the eye and asking “How are you?” with the taste of sweat and come still on their tongue.

Well, for Daesung, at least. Seunghyun still enjoys Daesung’s mother’s cooking too much to stay away for too long.

So Seunghyun still stays over, but not often enough to raise suspicion. Even less since Daesung started university and Seunghyun picked up a second job.

And this leaves Seunghyun’s apartment empty more often than not.

So, they’re tired.

They’re tired and they miss each other and Daesung’s bed is closer.

Half asleep mere seconds after Daesung settles against Seunghyun’s bare chest, he mumbles into Daesung’s hair not to forget to set his alarm.

Daesung’s hand gropes for his phone in the dark, but neither of them open their eyes again until several hours later than they’re supposed to, when his mother shakes Daesung awake and tells him, very quietly, that Seunghyun needs to leave.

**  
***  
**

The dying light hums above him louder than it’s ever been, almost as loud as the phone vibrating in his hand.

_They’re my family._

Seunghyun presses his face into the couch and lets the hand holding his phone dangle off the edge. It buzzes again a few seconds later. He props his hand on the coffee table – a recent acquisition – and turns his head to read the next message.

_You know I’m not choosing them over you, right? I’m not “choosing” either of you over the other._

_I know,_ he types, because he does. _They’re your family. I understand._

The light dims again, now barely emitting more than a glow.

 _I just need some time to fix this,_ the next text reads, followed immediately by another. 

_Can you give me that?_

He types his reply with his thumb.

_Yeah_

There’s a tiny _snap_ as the lightbulb blinks out for good.

**  
***  
****  
***  
**

After months of silence and more than one instance of awkward eye contact at their favorite cafe, the market, that one street performance they’d both stopped to watch, Seunghyun’s phone vibrates gratingly against the coffee table.

He stares at the name until the screen goes dark before picking it up.

_Can we talk?_

His reply is identical to the one he’d sent months ago.

_Yeah_

He waits, but not for too long.

_Okay, but my phone is on like half a percent of battery. Your electricity still works, right?_

Seunghyun can’t stop himself from springing off the couch. He refrains from ripping the door off its hinges and settles for opening it as far as his arm will stretch without letting go of the knob.

Daesung’s standing in front of him with a gym bag filled to bursting slung over his shoulder. He looks cold and tired and in need of a shower.

He pockets his phone. “Hey.”

Seunghyun’s gut clenches. Anxiety, excitement, sadness. He doesn’t know which one is worse. “Hey.”

Daesung’s opposite hand runs up and down the strap of his bag as he peers behind Seunghyun into the dark apartment. “So uh… is that a negative on the electricity thing?”

Seunghyun lets the door swing open wider. “See for yourself.”

**  
***  
**

They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch, pretending to watch some old war movie with the volume turned all the way down. Daesung’s phone is beside his open duffel bag on the floor, plugged into the same socket as the TV. The two screens are the only light in the room.

“I thought they’d get past it,” Daesung says, after more silence. “But they see it in everything I do now.” He sighs. “I buy new clothes and they ask me who I’m trying to impress. We go out to eat and if the waiter looks within ten years of my age my dad tells me to ‘knock that shit off’ when I’m just being polite. I can’t even go to the convenience store around the corner anymore because my dad thinks the guy who works the register is ‘too pretty.’” Daesung unscrews the cap on his water bottle, and grins right before it touches his lips. “I mean, he’s right, but.” He takes a sip, and the smile disappears. “That’s not the point.”

“The one with the blond streak?”

Daesung’s smile returns. “Yeah.”

Seunghyun snorts. “He’s not that great.”

Daesung leans over and waves a hand in front of Seunghyun’s face. “Has living in the dark for so long made you blind?”

“He has a blond _streak!_ Just a streak. He looks like a skunk!”

“That’s what my mom said, too!” Daesung laughs for another few seconds after Seunghyun goes stone-faced, and mimics his sullen expression. “She knew,” he says, quieter. “Before. It wasn’t anything we did, just ‘mother’s intuition,’ I guess. Said she ignored it for dad’s sake.”

The bitterness Seunghyun suppressed for the past few months starts clawing its way out of him. “She couldn’t just keep ignoring it?”

“She found us in bed together, hyung.”

“Did she think one of us slept on the floor?” he snaps. “What else was she expecting?”

“She was probably expecting us to have our clothes on.”

Seunghyun grabs at his hair, angry and embarrassed as he remembers.

“Anyway,” Daesung continues, pulling Seunghyun out of the memory, “I gave it time. Probably not enough time, but as much as I’m willing to give them right now. Finals are over, and I’m not interested in spending the next few months at home, since I can’t use school as an excuse to leave.”

The TV screen goes dark as the credits start to roll. Seunghyun’s holding his breath, staring at Daesung’s open duffel bag.

“Can I stay here?”

Seunghyun goes still to keep himself from leaping into Daesung’s lap. His brain is going over every reason, rapid-fire, why this wouldn’t work, but he can’t keep the eagerness out of his voice. “Ye– are you sure? What about when school starts up again? It’s kind of a long commute from here.”

“I know how to take the _bus,_ ” Daesung retorts. “But if you don’t think it’s a good idea, I’ll figure something else out, seeing as I already told my dad to call me when he gets his head out of his ass.”

“You _what?_ ” Seunghyun is incredulous, trying to picture Daesung swearing at his father.

“It’s fine,” Daesung says, standing. “I’ve already applied for a few jobs, if I could just stay here for another week or so until I actually get one and scope out apartments–”

Seunghyun snakes an arm around Daesung’s waist and pulls him down into his lap. “Don’t you dare,” he whispers into his dongsaeng’s hair, pulling him closer. “Don’t you dare.”

Daesung relaxes against him, soft and warm.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Daesung asks, after a minute.

“Absolutely,” Seunghyun affirms, pulling back to look at him. “But are you sure it’s okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just– I know how important your family is to you.”

Daesung settles back against him. “You’re important to me, too.”

They sit like that for another minute. The TV goes into sleep mode and the room is nearly pitch black, the charging battery icon on Daesung’s phone casting a small area across the room in a muted, green light.

“Tomorrow,” Daesung begins, “we’re going to buy a lightbulb.”

“You’ve been my roommate for five minutes and you’re nagging me already?” Seunghyun teases. “This isn’t gonna work.”

Daesung’s lips find his in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the unsupportive family trope is overused in (gay) media, but Daesung's relationship with his family is so integral to who he is as a person I think it's worth exploring. And as always, I strive to be respectful.
> 
> Also, I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who've read the other fics I've posted and left kudos and comments-- it really encourages me to keep writing. That being said, please talk to me here or on [tumblr](http://gdragondance.tumblr.com), even if English isn't your first language, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
